Darth Sidious (Canon, Star Wars Expanded Universe)/LordTracer
|-|Sith Apprentice= |-|Chancellor Palpatine= |-|Darth Sidious= |-|Dark Empire= Summary Emperor Palpatine, secretly the Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Sidious, was the last Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic, the first and only emperor of the Galactic Empire, and arguably the most powerful Sith Lord in the galaxy's history. Born into an influential and wealthy family on the peaceful world of Naboo, he became the apprentice of Darth Plagueis in his search for power and recognition. He would then use his family's influence to become Naboo's senator and eventually Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic, subtly manipulating the events of the Clone Wars in his favor before finally enacting Order 66, wiping out nearly all Jedi in existence and thus leaving him virtually unopposed as the Emperor of the new Galactic Empire. But his tyrannical rule eventually inspired rebellion. Through much sacrifice and hardship, the rebellion spearheaded by Princess Leia Organa gradually loosened the Empire's iron grip over the galaxy. Finally, Sidious and his apprentice, Darth Vader, were confronted by Luke Skywalker aboard the Death Star. After Skywalker's and Vader's duel, Sidious attempted to electrocute the young Jedi with a barrage of Force Lightning. But Vader's paternal instincts, stemming from his true identity as Anakin Skywalker, ultimately led the Sith Apprentice to betray his Master, knocking Sidious into the Death Star's reactor core, killing the Dark Lord once and for all. But in reality, this was only the beginning of Sidious' rise, as the Dark Lord of the Sith had many more plans for the galaxy that would have catastrophic consequences... Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A | Low 2-C | At least Low 2-C Name: Palpatine, Darth Sidious Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: 90s Classification: Human, Dark Lord of the Sith, Emperor of the Galactic Empire Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Type 6 via Transfer Essence), Stealth Mastery, Martial Arts (Skilled in all forms of lightsaber combat), Precognition, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Psychometry, Forcefield Creation, Mind Manipulation/Memory Manipulation, Energy Manipulation (Can reflect, redirect, and absorb energy attacks Via Tutaminis), Healing, Clairvoyance, Extrasensory Perception, Aura sensing, Matter Manipulation (Sub-Atomic, Able to create a Holocron, which requires one to make numerous precision alterations to it on a subatomic scale, as well as create and manipulate weapons on a molecular level, though this is not combat applicable. Through Art of the Small he can directly manipulate things on a molecular level, compress things on a molecular level with Dimension Shift, and vibrate molecules to create fire with Pyrokinesis.), Air Manipulation (Via Alter Environment, Adiabatic Shield, and Force Whirlwind), Weather Manipulation (Via Alter Environment and Summon Storm), Heat Manipulation (Via Alter Environment, Tapas, Convection, and Cryomancy), Electricity Manipulation (Via Alter Environment, Electric Judgement, and Force Lightning), Earth Manipulation (Via Alter Environment), Water Manipulation (Via Alter Environment), Non-Physical Interaction, Statistics Amplification (Via Force Valor, Enhance Attribute, Magnify Senses, and Force Rage), Body Control (Via Morichro, Breath Control, Hibernation Trance, and Convection), Empathic Manipulation, Electro-Magnetism Manipulation (Via Ionize), Light Manipulation (Via Force Blinding and Force Flash), Power Nullification (Via Force Light, Sever Force, and Dampen Force), Paralysis Inducement (Via Force Stun), Plant Manipulation (Via Plant Surge), Willpower Manipulation (Via Force of Will, Battle Meditation, Crush Opposition, and Malicious Fury), Damage Reduction (Via Reduce Injury), Sound Manipulation (Via Sound Mimicry, Force Bellow, and Force Scream), Life Manipulation (Via Transfer Force), Animal Manipulation (Via Animal Telepathy, Beast Language, and Animal Bond), Perception Manipulation (Via Dim Other's Senses and Alter Mind), Morality Manipulation, Time Travel (Via Time-Drifting), Invisibility (Via Force Invisibility and Force Cloak), Information Analysis (Via Insight and Shatterpoint Perception), Technology Manipulation (Via Technometry, Electronic Manipulation, Mechu-Deru, and Mechu-Deru Vitae), Shapeshifting (Via Alter Image and Mask), Illusion Creation (Via Alter Mind, Dreamscape, Force Illusion, Masquerade, Dark Illusion, and Mindform), Explosion Manipulation (Via Combustion, Force Bomb, and Force Burst), Pain Manipulation (Via Crucitorn and Inflict Pain), Spatial Manipulation (Via Dimension Shift, Fold Space, Force Storm, and Force Travel), Duplication (Via Doppleganger), Attack Reflection (Via Force Deflection), Energy Projection (Via Force Burst, Force Orb, Corruption, Force Destruction, Bolt of Hatred, and Force Blast), Absorption (Via Force Subjugate and Force Drain), Empowerment (Via Force Weapon, Sith Alchemy, and Enhance Force Sensitivity), Gravity Manipulation (Via Inertia and Levitation), Intangibility (Via Phase), Fire Manipulation (Via Pyrokinesis and Fiery Energy), Teleportation, Rage Power (Via Eternal Hatred and Force Rage), Information Manipulation (Via Drain Knowledge), Corruption (Via Bleeding), Summoning (Via Create Force Wraith, Dwomutsiqsa, and Invoke Spirits), Aura (Via Dark Aura, Aura of Uneasiness, and False Light Side Aura), Statistics Reduction (Via Dark Aura and Force Slow), Weapon Creation (Via Sith Alchemy, Force Weapon, and Darkshear), Deconstruction (Via Deadly Sight), Fear Manipulation (Via Force Fear, Force Horror, and Summon Fear), Madness Manipulation (Via Force Insanity), Avatar Creation (Via Force Phantoms), Time Manipulation (Via Force Storm), Magic, Existence Erasure (Via Dark Side Tendrils), Sealing (Via Force Walk), Power Absorption (Via Force Walk and Invoke Spirits), Resurrection (Via Reanimate Dead), Poison Manipulation (Via Sith Poison), Biological Manipulation (Via Mechu-Deru Vitae and Midi-Chlorian Manipulation), Homing Attack (Via Force Shock), Resistance to Poison Manipulation (Via Curato Salva), Disease Manipulation (Via Curato Salva), Mind Manipulation (Via Thought Shield), Empathic Manipulation (Via Thought Shield), Energy Manipulation (Via Energy Resistance), Paralysis Inducement (Via Resist Stun), and Precognition/Clairvoyance (The Dark Side clouds the future regarding Palpatine's actions, preventing any precognitive and clairvoyant abilities from viewing him), Force Resistance grants a resistance to Enhanced Senses, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Matter Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Body Control, Empathic Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Power Nullification, Paralysis Inducement, Willpower Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Aura, Madness Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Deconstruction, Absorption, Soul Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, and Existence Erasure | All previous abilities plus Non-Corporeal (Can exist long after his physical body is destroyed as living energy), Spatial Manipulation (After the death of his physical body, he became a seething nexus of Dark Side energy that could tear apart the fabric of space and devour everything in his vicinity) Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Upon killing Darth Plagueis, Darth Sidious’ power caused the stars to shake and flare, and for new constellations to form) | Universe level+ (Stated several times to be the most powerful Sith and practitioner of the dark side, making him stronger than Lord Odion, who was going to destroy the universe, Darth Nihilus, who was going to destroy the “galaxy” over time, and Vitiate, who was shown to destroy the “galaxy” with the Nathemic Ritual) | At least Universe level+ (Significantly more powerful than his previous level of power, and grows stronger with every passing moment. Became a dark side nexus that threatened to burst and swell open the fabric of space. Was spreading his energy over the entire “galaxy.” Was only defeated through the combined power of every Jedi born over the last 25,000 years, which would include the likes of Yoda and Mace Windu, who are comparable to RotS Sidious, Anakin Skywalker, who is also nearing that level, The Hero of Tython, who scales to Vitiate, Revan, who scales above The Hero of Tython and many more) Speed: Unknown | Massively FTL+ (Should be faster than Vitiate, who moved this fast) | Massively FTL+ (Faster than before. Travelled from Endor to Byss in a year) Lifting Strength: Peak Human naturally. Unknown with Force-based physical augmentation | Peak Human naturally. Immeasurable with Force-based physical augmentation | Peak Human naturally. Immeasurable with Force-based physical augmentation Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class | Universal+ | At least Universal+ Durability: Street level naturally. Multi-Solar System level with Force-based physical augmentation | Street level naturally. Universe level+ with Force-based physical augmentation | Universe level+ (Ceased to be a physical being at his peak, becoming a pure nexus of dark Force energy that tore the fabric of reality around him. Required the combined efforts of the spirits of every Jedi from the 25,000 years to be permanently defeated) Stamina: Very High Range: Standard melee range physically, extended melee range with the lightsaber, Universal+ with Force abilities Standard Equipment: Two lightsabers Intelligence: True to his title, Darth Sidious was a master of subterfuge and guile, smoothly navigating galactic politics into the position of Supreme Chancellor despite the cutthroat competition and rampant corruption in the Senate at the time. As Supreme Chancellor he successfully commissioned the creation of the Clone Army and seized emergency powers to consolidate his position while simultaneously running the Separatist Alliance with the Jedi none the wiser, thus paving the path for the Jedi's extermination with the galaxy-spanning Cone Wars. His promises of power also successfully turned many of the greatest Jedi to the Dark Side, including Count Dooku and Anakin Skywalker, making them feared symbols of the Sith while disposing of them as necessary. His ruthlessness and cunning as a political strategist was only matched by his incredible mastery of the Dark Side of the Force. Spending decades studying the most arcane and forbidden arts of both the Jedi and the Sith, he was a master of virtually every Force ability while developing new abilities to use at his leisure, becoming so powerful that he was a nexus of the Dark Side itself and utilizing techniques wielded by the greatest Sith Lords in history to become the mightiest of them all. Despite treating it as a mere game, Sidious was also a nearly unrivaled lightsaber duelist. Having mastered every from of lightsaber combat, he cut down several of the finest duelists in the Jedi Order with a single stroke each while facing multiple Jedi Masters at a time, including the mighty Mace Windu, and easily fended off the likes of Maul and Savage Opress simultaneously. Effortlessly blending his mastery of the two arts in combat, he tended to lull his foes into a false sense of security by underperforming before cutting them down with his full strength or simply electrocuting them with his powerful Force Lightning. Sidious is also a tactical genius, single-handedly preventing the Imperial fleet from losing ground against the rebel forces through his use of battle meditation, coordinating the movements of hundreds of ships and countless starfighters single-handedly from his throne in the Death Star II. He also supplemented his already staggering genius with his mastery of foresight, allowing him glimpses into the future to overtake his opponents and plan for potentially dangerous events, even laying the ground for his return after his death. However, for all of his brilliance, he suffered from a critical flaw of the Sith: overconfidence. Sidious underestimated Windu's ability to match him in lightsaber combat and was thus horribly scarred when Windu reflected Sidious' Force Lightning. He also failed to account for Vader's paternal instincts during his confrontation with Luke Skywalker aboard the Death Star, leading to Sidious' death when his sadism led Vader to betray Sidious and throw him into the reactor core. Weaknesses: Some powers are only available to his clone bodies. His clone bodies rapidly deteriorated over time due to his incredible power, lasting only a day or two by the time of his final death. This process also gradually deteriorated Sidious' mind. Key: Darth Plagueis | Revenge of the Sith | Dark Empire Note: • The word galaxy has been used interchangeably with universe in the EU before, most notably seen when Lord Odion, who is stated numerous times to be universal, referred to his own power as being capable of “sending the galaxy over its edge.” • Darth Sidious is stated to know every Force ability, meaning he would know the Force drain to a greater potency than Darth Nihilus, and he would know the Nathemic Ritual to a greater potency than Vitiate. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:LordTracer